Fusionfall: The gap between the future and the past
by xavierzavier
Summary: This story tells about the events that led to the post apocolyptical future in fusionfall. This story contains death, mild gore and mass destruction for that is is rated T


**Author's Notes: This is my first fanfiction so I hope you guys enjoy story is about how the Cartoonnetwork characters each fell to Fuse leading to the apocalyptic future . The story starts out at dexlabs in tech square. Dexter just received urgent news from the Kids Next Tree House about the residents of the Darklands.**

* * *

"We've got urgent news from the Treehouse in Sector V," Dexter's mobile computer called Computress said in her normal robotic voice

"What is it?"Dexter replied wearing his long white lab coat and a black pant underneath.

"It is something about the Darklands and its inhabitants," She replied

"Put them through," Dexter commanded.

Numbuh 2 appeared on a large screen in Dexter's laboratory.

"Dexter, it is an emergency," Numbuh 2 said panicky, "The Darklands is completely covered in fusion goo. There is no sign of life there. Not even fuse's monsters."

"What!"Dexter exclaimed, "There is no sign of Tetrax, Jack or not even that imbecile Cheese?"

"I am afraid not," He said sadly.

"Wait," Numbuh 2 said in shock, "We've got an incoming transmission from deep within the Darklands.

"Hello Numbuh 2, do you read me?" Samurai Jack said while a fritz could be heard in the background.

"Read you loud and clear, Jack," He replied

Samurai Jack responded saying, "Great, I have some terrible news. Terrafusers fell all over the darklands like a storm. One of the said terrafusers landed on Mandark's ship and engulfed it in fusion matter.

Suddenly the communication system and the power went dead which lead us to fall in a sea of fusion matter which was created below. The fusion spawns pulled Tetrax into the fusion matter and then a fusion Tetrax arose from within the fusion matter. Fuse has gotten way stronger as the darklands is completely engulfed in fusion matter. What should we do?"

"We will go there in a S.C.A.M.P.E.R to rescue you. Just stay put and we will find your coordinates," Numbuh 2 replied.

They then lost the connection.

"Numbuh 2, gather the Kids Next Door. We are going to the Darklands," Dexter said with a smirk on his face.

An hour later Numbuh Two came with Sector V and any available Kids Next Door members. Dexter hopped aboard the S.C.A.M.P.E.R with his trusty giant wrench in hand. Soon the S.C.A.M.P.E.R blasted off to the Darklands at top speed. Once they reached, they looked in horror as they saw the was luscious wildlife falling in the terrible ooze.

Soon they arrived at the fallen aircraft now floating the fusion goo.

"I knew that Mandark's ship wouldn't last in a place like the Darklands, Only my ships are that good," Dexter said bluntly.

"I see Samurai Jack," Numbuh 4 pointed out.

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R then came in for a landing but then suddenly got attacked by the fusion matter itself.

"It's alive!" Numbuh 3 said feeling scared at the fact.

Numbuh 2 tried his best to avoid the goop's swift attack but one attack hit the side of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R causing Numbuh 2 to lose control for ten seconds.

"Numbuh five doesn't like this," Numbuh five said standing beside Numbuh 2.

"Yeah," Numbuh 2 replied, "I just painted it tomorrow."

Numbuh 5 hit Numbuh 2 in the head for his stupidity.

Suddenly the goop broke in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R and grabbed Numbuh 4. The Kids Next Door operatives tried to pull him back into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, but the goop over powered them and took Numbuh 586 and 235 along with Numbuh 4.

"No!" They all shouted.

Before being sucked into the goop below them Numbuh 4 shouted, "Tell Kuki I Lo-."

Before he could utter another word he got completely engulfed and a fusion Numbuh 4 took his place. The fusion jumped after the ship but Numbuh 1 jumped out of the ship to intercept him. Numbuh then activated his rocket boots and started to fire his KND gun at fusion Numbuh 4. The fusion was strong, deflecting the attacks. Knowing he cannot win on this own, Numbuh 1 landed beside Samurai Jack to help even the odds.

Fusion Numbuh 4 attacked both of them but with their combined efforts they turned it back into the slime it was. From inside the slime appeared Numbuh 4 but it was too late. Fuse's goo had already gotten to Numbuh 4 as he was already dead. Tears fell down Numbuh 1's eyes as sadness and rage mixed into one.

"You will pay Fuse!" Numbuh 1 shouted.

Suddenly the aircraft began to sink faster than ever

"We've got to leave fast," Numbuh 1 said as he grabbed unto Samurai Jack and flew up to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. He noticed the goo about to attack the S.C.A.M.P.E.R so he threw Samurai Jack aboard the scamper and began a ferocious battle with the goo itself.

"Leave now!" Numbuh 1 shouted.

"But it can't," Numbuh 2 replied.

"I said go!" Numbuh 1 commanded Numbuh 2.

"Go!" Numbuh 5 shouted.

Numbuh 2 then turned the S.C.A.M.P.E.R around and then flew back to Tech Square.

Numbuh 1 turned his attention to the goop as he tried to defend himself. Suddenly Fusion Numbuh 4 was revived and Fusion Tetrax and Cheese came in the battle. Numbuh 1 tried all his might but fell to the goop and Fusion Numbuh 1 was born.

The rest of the Kids Next Door and Dexter headed back to Tech Square knowing Numbuh 1 could not have survived that battle

* * *

**I hope you guys like the first chapter and I Hope to make more by Thursday ;)**


End file.
